


I'm Just Saying ...

by rubygirl29



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubygirl29/pseuds/rubygirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, silence is golden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just Saying ...

**I'm Just Saying ...**

 

The first time Steven met Danny Williams, he wondered if the man ever stopped talking. Words flowed from his lips like water over Niagara Falls. It might be explained by Danny's revelation that he was from New Jersey. Once, early in his Navy career, Steve had served on a destroyer that anchored in New York during Fleet Week. He met a girl from Jersey who talked nonstop and sounded like the daughter of a Mafia kingpin. Her brother, his shipmate, was just as bad, only his chatter was laced with profanity. At least Danny didn't sound like either one of them ... but the words still flowed, giving voice to every thought.

At the end of their first day together when he was finally home with the door closed, he breathed a sigh of relief at the silence. After three days with Danny, when the door closed, he began missing the chatter.

Now, after two months he wished Danny was here to break the silence of loneliness.

He picked up his phone and texted, _Come over for a beer?_ And waited.

 _Miss me?_

 _Do you have a better offer?_

 _Give me a few._

Steve grinned at his phone and went to shower off the sweat and stress of the day.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
The first day, Danny was amazed that he survived with only a bullet crease across his bicep. How the hell had he ended up with Steve "freaking mad" McGarrett as a partner? Not only that, the guy's jaw must be permanently frozen in that steely SEAL grimace. It had to hurt to crack a smile. And talk? Nope, no conversation. Danny found himself talking twice as much in self-defense just to fill those silences. What kind of partnership was this? The guy was from Hawaii! Where was that Aloha spirit? Damn, had he really turned his back on pork rolls and greasy diner food for this relentlessly sunny, hot world where pineapples were worshipped? Maybe it wasn't McGarrett who was crazy ... but at least he had Grace. He'd done it all for Grace. He could put up with an insane ninja warrior for Grace, right?

After two weeks, McGarrett was still freaking mad, but Danny realized that they made a _team_. Steve occasionally smiled when he wasn't looking like the great stone face or dangling suspects off tall buildings, over shark tanks ... or riding motorcycles _up!_ a flight of stairs ... Steven was ... insane, but in an interesting and effective way that was driving Danny crazy.

After two months they started hanging out, drinking beer on Steve's lanai. Watching the waves wash up on the beach. Danny discovered it was in the silences that Steve spoke the loudest. Compassion, grief, resolve, peace. His solitary nature was kind of baffling to Danny, but he was starting to understand it.

Now, there was that text message. What was up with that? Danny decdes he is tired of listening to his own voice, and he'd kind of like to hear Steve being ridiculous about it. So he gets in his car, aware that it is starting to smell like Steve -- sweat and musk -- not unpleasant, just very male.

When he gets to McGarrett's, he hears water running. He goes out to the lanai, trying not to think about a wet, naked McGarrett ... Nope, he just wasn't going to go there. That was crazy-making.

He hears the water cut out after a minute. He doesn't hear McGarrett come out of the house. He nearly jumps out of his skin when Steve runs the cold bottom of a beer bottle across the back of his neck. "Jesus!" he yelps. "Make a little noise, will you?" Irritated by Steve's sneaky-silent Ninja thing, he turns around too quickly and finds his nose nearly buried in the hollow of McGarrett's throat. He's paralyzed.

Steve smells like soap and warm skin. He's wearing ragged shorts, no shirt, and Danny swallows hard because the man is _built_ , seriously built ... with those ridiculous tattoos on his biceps and curving around his nipple ... Danny gulps. Right now, all he wants is to bury his nose in that throat and breathe in McGarrett's scent. _What kind of soap is that anyway?_ Being this close makes him hot and cold and itchy -- kind of like a teenager looking at porn. Porn wasn't as hot as McGarrett ... ever.

"Umm ... beer is good," he says stupidly. He takes the bottle from Steve and drinks, the bubbles scouring his throat. He coughs ... "Good." Steve is relaxed as he never is during the day and his mouth is full and luscious, not drawn into a tight line. Danny can't look away, can't move, can hardly breathe.

"You okay there, Danno? Have I got foam on my lip? Miss a spot shaving?"

 _No, Mr. Oblivious_ , Danny tells himself. "Um. No."

"O-kay." Steven is looking down at him with a funny, fond, totally impossible expression on his face. Impossible, because if he'd just bend his head, and if Danny lifted his, their lips would be about a hair's breadth apart. Danny doesn't know if he should back off or move in for the kill.

McGarrett, who would hang a suspect of the top of a building, isn't giving him a clue or doesn't have a clue ... "Steven --" Danny starts and then suddenly McGarrett moves. He doesn't just touch his lips tentatively. No. He _claims_ him, wrapping one arm across his shoulder, the other pulling him tightly against his lean body. His mouth is hot and hard and sweet. He tastes like honey and mint. First kisses aren't supposed to be like that, are they?

"Be quiet," McGarrett says. He can practically hear the cacophony of Danny's thoughts, and they're distracting him from what he wants.

"I didn't say anything," Danny objects, confused. "Did I?"

"Not in so many words."

"I didn't use one word. You're doing this on purpose. You're the most crazy-making man I know. Do this, don't do that. Kiss me. Don't kiss me --"

"Okay." Just as abruptly as the kiss began, it ends.

Danny throws up his hands. "See ... this is what I mean -- I didn't want you to stop kissing me, Steven!"

"What do you want?" Steve asks, the look in his eyes going from fondness to frustration.

"Didn't I just say that I didn't want you to stop kissing me? I thought I said it. I haven't had a beer yet, so I'm pretty sure I said it -- "

Steve pulls him close again and kisses him so thoroughly that Danny thinks he might just as well melt because his bones have clearly dissolved. When Steve is finally out of breath and Danny is about to pass out, McGarrett lifts his head.

"Is that what you want?"

"I'm just sayin' --" he stops, then he realizes he hasn't got a thing to say. "A beer would be good."

Steve grins, happy that for once, he has turned off the torrent of words. He wraps his arm around Danny. "Let's go watch the sunset. After that, you can tell me more about what you want."

He is about to make a retort, but the sunset stops him. Or rather the sight of Steve in the sunset stops him. He slides his arm around McGarrett's hard waist and leans his head on his shoulder. He's smart enough to know that sometimes silence speaks louder than words now that he knows what he wants.

 

 **The End**


End file.
